Gruvia Week Response
by SweetMemories1998
Summary: A little late, I know, but I'm finally replying to your amazing reviews. Thanks everyone who followed, favorited and commented on my prompts for this year's Gruvia Week.


**First of all, I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited my stories for Gruvia Week. It always means a lot when people enjoy my prompts; specially when I try something so different from my usual writing.**

**I wasn't sure if writing such short prompts would work out, but it seems you guys liked it; so I'll be sure to do more of these.**

* * *

**Day 1: Protecting Her**

Allie: Don't I know how to punch everyone in the feels?

glodenglowingsnowdemon: Glad you love it! Thanks for being such a dedicated reader and checking out all of my stories!

Liraz : If you're not a fan of angst, then you shouldn't be checking out my stories. I'm not called the Queen of Angst for nothing. Aww glad you liked this story anyways.

Star197: I'm glad you loved it! Thanks for being such a dedicated reader and checking out all of my stories!

Roza Ryuichi: lol your comment was fun to read. Worry not because I've already gotten started on your prompt, but I think it will turn out much differnt than what you have in mind. In the end, I decided to make it a prequel to If Only They Knew and in Juvia's POV. However, you'll still get to see Gray in pain; so maybe you'll enjoy it.

* * *

**Day 2: Nothing's Changed**

Allie: Glad to know I wasn't the only one who thought Silver would be back. I'm glad you found it delightful!

introvertedlover2: Right? They should've brought him back to develop Gruvia. Though I liked that Ur came back to develop Lyon; they could still have brought both her and Silver! OMG what if they had teamed up and went against Gruvia + Lyon? I would've died for some Ur x Silver interactions!

Star197: I know! I wanted to see it!

Guest: He's one of mine too. I so needed more of him! Even in a flashback, I would've been happy!

godavariflowsby: You took the words right out of my mouth. 100% agreed!

* * *

**Day 2: Unexpected Ally**

* * *

Allie: lol I'm happy you enjoyed this extremely angsty fic. I liked writing this new POV about Juvia in Avatar. I feel like she wasn't really waiting for Gray and just got depressed/heartbroken/distrustful.

Guest: I'm glad you enjoyed my take on Juvia's situation. What if I told you that the whole point of this stort was in fact the long-long sister? It's a plot twist I've been wanting to do for a while and I pretty much took opportunity of this prompt being surprise to do it. Also, good guess on what Maya is, but you're totally wrong.

Juvia23: It makes me so happy that you this idea and are curious about it! I don't think you (or anyone else) is ready to see where it will lead.

KassfromVenus: Glad you're interested. I don't know when I'm going to write the sequel since I still have a lot on my plate, but it shouldn't take more than a few weeks.

Star197: Neither can I.

* * *

**Day 3: Always Believe**

* * *

Star197: Thank you!

Allie: lol don't I know how you're a sucker for angst and drama?! Well, so am I; but I decided to take a more purely romantic approach to this story.

nik09: "That's Juvia" Precisely! Even if someone might disagree with what she did, we must all understand that this is how Juvia's character works and she loves Gray just _that_ much.

Guest: While I completely disagree with your reason for why Juvia forgave Gray, each to their own analysis.

* * *

**Day 3: Hiding His Heart Away**

* * *

Star197: I am so glad that I'm not the only one who thought that Gray had feelings for her during Tenrou. While that came out of no where, I'm now pretty convinced it's true.

Allie: lol if only Gray heard you. Our ice prince hates being called adorable.

icy-rain499: Glad you found it interesting.

Guest: Well, Juvia fell in love during that first battle; but I don't think Gray did. He was still closed off back then; stuck in an ice prison as you put it. You're totally right; the fact that Gruvia is usually used for comic relief does complicate their love story a lot; and Gray's antics too.

"She says love far too easily and he never says it but their feelings towards each other never wavered" I absolutely love this quote! And I agree that the depth of their love for each other is the same.

* * *

**Day 4: Fight For You**

* * *

Star197: So happy you love it!

I12Bfree: Juvia's underestimated most of the time, so I wanted to change that.

Allie: I love writing our Water Queen in her full glory! She's so awesome yet sadly underestimated.

Ushindeshi: While that wasn't the point of this story; yeah it's not surprising that Natsu beat Gray. Glad you enjoyed the Natsu vs Juvia battle. Were you surprised that _she_ beat him?

Juvia23: Really? Seems we had the same idea; how nice.

* * *

**Day 5: Lose You**

* * *

Guest: I'm glad you liked this little twist! Maybe I will do another one-shot in the future featuring what you asked; but I can't make promises. I already have so much on my plate right now!

Ushindeshi: It was really sad when he "died". I'm glad that it wasn't the end and he got to have that future he wanted with Levy. Also, I think there's been a misunderstanding; this story was meant as a one-shot; so there won't be more chapters.

Star197: So do I! Wish Juvia and Gray really had been there when Gajeel "died".

icy-rain499: Thank you! Gajuvia brotp is my favorite, so I'm always down for them too.

Allie: lol you know me too well. But nope; this time I didn't intend to kill anyone besides Gajeel.

* * *

**Day 6: Fix You**

* * *

Star197: Aww thank you!

Allie: I can see why you started shipping them during this amazing and heartbreaking scene. Yep; I've gotten into RWBY and now I can't get out.

* * *

**Day 6: He Had To Try**

* * *

Guest: Well, if you love angst, then you've found the right story/author. Pretty much everything I write includes a little angst (or a lot).

glodenglowingsnowdemon: Thank you!

Star197: Glad you did!

Guest: lol your comment was fun to read. I fully agree with your Gray analysis and how he helped Juvia move on from the rain.

MasterGildarts: Wasn't the fluff so cute and fluffy? I'm glad I managed to add it here.

icy-rain499: Thank you!


End file.
